The first Strategic-Class
by Linodo
Summary: Before Tatsuya was born, before the 10 Master Clans existed and before the dawn of the superior race called Magicians, there existed a time where modern magic technicians was treated worse than livestock. In 2045, World War 3 broke out and the human population dwindled to less than 3 billion. The pioneer generation has changed the course of all Magicians. Especially one pioneer.


Magic.

It is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing extraordinary powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power." An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted with "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic."

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess the ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User" became a "Magic Technician."

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

It had been 97 years since the day that the supernatural power which heralded the arrival of what is now known as modern magic was observed by the USA at the time. It had been approximately 80 years since the development of magical techniques turned into the development and human modification of Magicians.

During this brief period of time, no, actually it was an even shorter time, as it only took 50 years or so to create a stable production of powerful Magicians – the "bloodlines" that belonged to "famous lineages of Magicians." Upon further consideration, this was a rather astounding fact - In a mere half century, they had successfully developed the "race" known as Magicians.

Of course, there were a host of reasons lurking in the background. In order to bring about this possibility, more developed countries invested massive scientific as well as economic resources and began a furious competition. Since the start of the latter half of the previous century, energy depletion had turned into a dreaded future that hung like a dark shadow in the hearts of the people (in more developed countries). Furthermore, after 2030 AD, the Earth had noticeably cooled, which was then accompanied by the ensuing food shortage. Caused by the infighting for food and resources, the Third World War became a strong impetus for the development of Magicians – to the point that basic human rights, a core pillar of society, were abandoned.

Even before the 20 chaotic years of war, the entire globe had already somewhat publicly conducted "human modification" and "human breeding projects," all in the name of developing a race called Magicians. The fact that magic could be inherited had already been acknowledged in the age where magic was held to be a superpower, which only served to legitimize the progress of magical development towards the creation of "superior bloodlines."

From the perspective of modifying the human species, developed countries used science to trample human dignity.

The creation of artificial wombs first began in the more developed countries.

Among the less developed countries, individuals with the potential were forced to mate – practically to the extent where nationally sanctioned rape was allowed to occur. However, among the more developed countries, cloning pre-fertilized zygotes and non-surgical methods to gather sperm – "gene selection" – were used to obtain large amounts of reproductive material to fertilize artificial wombs, thereby creating a more efficient approach to the development of Magicians. Genetic modification actually turned out to be a minority. Massive production of "test tube babies" without genetic modification was the true face of the development of Magicians in more developed countries.

However, due to this fact, the current roster of highly-talented Magicians has been developed. Each generation of Magicians has always surpassed the current generation. This is evident as the current generation has far outclassed the ones fighting in World War 3.

That being said, without the help of the Magic technicians while the war, the world would be in a way worse position as countries would have resorted into their strategic weapons escalating into a thermonuclear war.

This generation of brave warriors has been hailed and remembered in the form of statues and festivals.

However, one statue stood a head above others.

One statue was remembered more than the others.

One human has made the most impact in the world of Magicians.

The man known as the first Strategic-class Magician, Kazehaya Kira.

-.-


End file.
